$ { {-4} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {4} \\ {2} & {0} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4}\times{-1} & {-4}\times{3} & {-4}\times{4} \\ {-4}\times{2} & {-4}\times{0} & {-4}\times{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {-12} & {-16} \\ {-8} & {0} & {-8}\end{array}\right]}$